Don't You Wanna Stay?
by goalkeeper96
Summary: What if Brennan had said one thing to Booth, and changed both of their minds before they could leave each other. Set in The Beginning in the End. Mind the rating!


A/N: So I thought of this when I was listening to "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean. I Hope you guys like it!

Set: The Beginning in the End, Airport Scene.

* * *

"Dr. Brennan, we really have to go." Daisy said, though Temperance Brennan wasn't listening. She grabbed for her bag, glancing at the traffic of the airport, before looking down at her bag. Quickly she looked up again, seeing her partner, Seeley Booth. She picked up her bag, and walked swiftly to where he was standing.

"I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off the base to say goodbye." He said, looking into her eyes that appeared to be happy, but he could see past the fake happiness. He could see what was really there. He could see the sadness.

"Listen, Bones. You gotta be careful in that Indonesian jungle, okay?" He said, trying not to ask her what he truly wanted to ask her.

"Booth…" Her tone was chiding. "In a week, you're going to a war zone. Please don't be a hero." She said, her voice breaking slightly. "Just don't be you. I can't lose you, Booth." She said, tears falling out of her eyes.

He swiped the tears that had fallen onto her face, and touched her forehead with his own. "You're not going to lose me. You're never going to lose me." He said, before his lips descended onto hers. As they kissed, the outside world became insignificant. They did not hear the gasps from everyone, and a squeal from Angela. They did not hear the bustling of people around the airport. All that mattered was their lips.

When they broke apart for air, Booth smiled down at Brennan, and she smiled back.

"I really hate to let this moment go… touching you skin, and your hair…" He trailed off.

They were both quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. "When a goodbye kiss feels like this…" He tried to explain, but was interrupted by Brennan as she said, "Don't you want to stay here a little while?" She asked. "Don't you just want to hold each other tight, and fall asleep with me tonight?" She asked.

He chuckled lightly, and brushed his lips across hers. "That sounds good, Bones."

And with that, Brennan grabbed her bags, and they left the airport, not explaining anything to anyone.

* * *

At Booth's apartment, Brennan dropped her luggage by the door and took her shoes off. Booth came up behind her and kissed her neck. She moaned, but pulled away slightly.

"Let's take it slow, Booth. I don't want to move to fast. I don't want to just make love. I want to make the love last." She said, turning around in his arms and looking at him with sad eyes. She continued. "Booth, When you're up this high, it's always a sad goodbye." She said, crestfallenly.

"Bones…" He shook his head holding her tightly. "Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Hold each other tight, and fall asleep with me tonight? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?" He asked.

She smiled. "I want to stay, Booth. I… I'm sorry about that night outside the Hoover. I was just so scared when you gave me an ultimatum, but I'm ready now. Is your offer still open?" She asked, hopefully.

"Always." He said.

She smiled and took his lips. He pushed her against the wall, and held her there tightly. He picked her up, thighs on his hips, and carried her to his bedroom.

Once there, he gently dropped her on the bed, and moved on top of her. He quickly undressed her, his hands roaming to more erogenous zones.

"You are so beautiful, Bones." He said, kissing her breasts.

"Oh, Booth." Brennan said when Booth found her breast with his mouth. "Harder, Booth. Please." She begged.

"Bones, it is so hot hearing you beg for me." He said, laughing lightly.

"Booth…" Brennan said in a warning tone.

"What? I'm just saying… I love hearing you beg." He said.

Brennan growled and rolled then over until she was on top. "You have too many clothes on." She said, pulling his shirt up over his head.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked tauntingly.

"Undress you of course." She said.

When he was just as naked as she was, she began kissing down his body. She made is to his small nipples and kissed them lightly. He groaned in approval, and she smiled against him.

"Like that?" She asked.

"Hell yes." He said, moaning lauder.

She continued kissing down his body until she made is to his hard member. She took him in her hand and he bucked into her hand. "Bones…"

She gently began stroking with her hand and lightly kissed the throbbing head. "Bones, I can't take much more of that." He warned.

"You know, you're going to have to increase your stamina to keep up with me." She said before taking him fully into her mouth.

He groaned, but pulled her up to him.

"I wanted to taste you." She pouted.

"Another time." He said before turning over and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Bones?" He asked.

She nodded. "Make love to me." She said.

With that, he pushed inside of her. They both groaned in unison, but Brennan winced slightly.

"You okay, Bones? Am I hurting you?"Booth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while, and you're… quite large." She said.

He nodded in understanding and stayed still for a moment. Once she had adjusted to his size, she pulled him down to her.

"It's okay now. You can move." She said, bucking her body into his.

"Okay." He said as he slowly stroked in and out of her.

They both sighed and groaned at the feel of the other.

"Oh, you feel so perfect, Baby." Booth said, kissing Brennan's neck.

"You too." she breathed, moaning loudly.

Booth could feel himself climbing his way to ecstasy, but he wouldn't come without her. He reached down between then and massaged her bundle of nerves, and she nearly screamed out in release.

"Oh, Booth, I'm coming! Oh… Oh, Booth." She yelled out.

"Oh my God. Me too, Bones. Oh… uh…" He groaned, emptying himself inside of her.

When they were both spent, Booth tried to roll over to his side, but Brennan wouldn't let him.

"Baby, I'm crushing you." He said.

"No you're not. I need to feel your weight on me. I need to know you're really here." She croaked out.

"I'm right here, Baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, but I need to get off f you before I suffocate you." He said, stroking her hair.

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

He rolled to his side, pulling out of her in the process, and holding her to his side. He kissed her hair and stroked her back, soothing her worries.

"Thank you for waiting on me, Booth." She said.

He smiled down at her. "I'll wait on you forever." He said, kissing her lips.

They both fell asleep like that, in each other's arms. They knew the future consisted of obstacles, and they knew that they would have to face them eventually; but all that mattered that night was their love, and what they did with it.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you guys liked this. I've been in a writing frenzy lately, and wanted to tell this story, because I just didn't like the ending of season five! Please let me know what you thought of it. XOXO- Mary


End file.
